Take your chance
by fanka77
Summary: (Polish "Pochwycić swoją szansę") If you really want something, take your chance and go for it!


**Zoja should be studying for her practical English exams and instead, she's busy translating Fanka's old one shots... Technically, it does count as English practice for the exam, right? :P**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _not mine (mostly ;p)_

* * *

 **A/N:** _Sure, Sweetie! If you say so! ;p_

* * *

 **Take your chance**

„Happy New Year!" heard Jack and taking advantage of the opportunity presented to him by a tradition, he did something he wouldn't normally do if it wasn't for special circumstances – he kissed Sue.

Somebody would say, "What is the whole fuss about, kissing a girl! It is normal, after all, that a man kisses a girl that he likes!"

It might have been true but it wasn't a normal situation for Jack Hudson – not when it came to Sue Thomas, or strictly speaking FBI's Special Investigative Analyst, who also happened to be his subordinate, or actually his partner.

Oh, right. Jack Hudson was the FBI Special Agent, who trained the beautiful blonde and against all rules, regulations and everything else that forced him to keep their relations on the professional level, he fell head over heels in love with Sue.

Did she love him do? He didn't know, he wasn't sure. He could only hold on to hope, maintained by the comforting looks, kind words and affectionate gestures that she gave him whenever he needed support.

Lucy Dotson – their mutual friend, co-worker and Sue's flatmate, has always been saying that there was something deeper than friendship between them, that it was their destiny to be together, but they were both too afraid of rejection to do anything to grab happiness.

Today, with the start of the New Year, Jack has finally gotten over his fear. Why now? The answer was pretty obvious. He was not getting any younger, while he wanted not only love, but wife and children – a family – and what was even more important, he wanted to have it all with Sue.

She was the one he dreamt about at night, picturing her affectionately taking care of their daughter or son (or even better – both); he pictured her reading to them in the evening, tucking them in before coming back to their bedroom and lying in his arms, feeling as happy as he did. Since their very first undercover mission, when he shared the house with her pretending to be her husband, he couldn't stop thinking what it would be like for them to be married for real, and when he told her that he could be happy living in a place like that with his wife, kids and a dog, he poured all of his soul into these words because it was complete truth.

Later, day after day, month after month, year after year, his feelings only grew stronger and deeper. He desperately wanted to spend his life with her, to have a future with her, children and, if God was to be so generous, also grandchildren and great-grandchildren. And even though a lot of things stood in his way, even though he was prevented from acting on his feelings by FBI's regulations and his own fear of Sue crushing his hopes and not feeling the same way, Sparky finally understood that he couldn't wait anymore.

His grandmother used to say that everybody should fight for true love and if it was necessary, they should be ready to put everything on the line because it was worth it. The only association with love that Jack had was Sue and she was surely worth the sacrifice, so the time came to face the world and win a fight for what he loved the most...

Luckily for him, his beloved was not dating anyone at that time and Lucy made sure that Sue attended the annual FBI new year's party in the company of her 'handsome partner'. If he could, he would build her a monument for it, especially that she just accidentally happened to mention what colour Sue's dress was going to be so that he could wear a matching tie. As a result, they looked like a true couple because the red of her dress perfectly matched the red of his tie and the scarlet rose in Jack's buttonhole was identical as the ones in the flower bracelet that he gave her.

They really enjoyed the evening, the jokes and dancing (one of Sparky's dreams coming true as he has been dreaming about holding her close for a very long time), and when midnight came and the sky full of colourful fireworks announced the arrival of the New Year, Hudson started to act.

His hand came to rest on her cheek and his chocolate eyes, so full of emotions, met with her hazel ones as he silently asked for permission to kiss her. She didn't say anything. Instead, gentle blush spread onto her face and her lips widened in a gentle smile. It was enough for him. He slowly leaned towards her, his lips touching hers, gently at first but when Sue instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, he poured all of his love and passion into it, not wanting her to have any doubts about his feelings. Time stopped for the two of them at that point, all the people around them disappeared and only the two of them, and their love, remained.

"I love you, Sue" he whispered when they finally parted and later repeated it in ASL. "I love you."

"And I love you, Jack" she said. "And I'm so glad I didn't have to wait another year for you to make up your mind!" she giggled, her gaze full of love, happiness and mischief. "I wouldn't want to be a grey-haired old lady when you finally decide to tell me how you feel" she winked.

"If I am to be honest, you would have been beautiful even as a grey-haired old lady" he reassured her, kissing her again.

"I'll take your word for it, although I'm not in a hurry to test that theory!" she replied and leaned into his arms, allowing him to lead her in another slow dance.

"Finally!" spoke an overjoyed Lucy Dotson as she watched the two. "It's true what they say. 'Better late than never!'" she laughed. „And who will dare to tell me now that I'm not the best matchmaker in the world?!"

THE END


End file.
